Czech Skill:Nations
Nations is the '46'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. This skill deals with words used to express nationality. Grammar Notes None provided by developers. Lessons Lesson 1 *české skoly = Czech schools (as adj. neuter nom. or acc.) *Češi = the Czechs (masc. plural nom.) *mnoho Čechů = many Czechs (plural genitive i.e. many of the Czechs) *Čech = a Czech man (masc. singular nom.) *Čecha = a Czech man (masc. singular acc.) *Čechy = Czech men (masc. plural acc.) *Češka = a Czech woman (fem. singular nom.) *Češky = Czech women (fem. plural nom. or acc.) *o Češkách = abut Czech women (fem. plural locative) *česká jména = Czech names (adj. fem. plural nom. or acc.) Lesson 2 *Slovenka = a Slovak woman (fem. singular nom.) *Slovenky = Slovak women (fem. plural. nom.) *Slovák = a Slovak man (masc. singular nom.) *Slováci = Slovaks (male plural nom.) *Slováků = of Slovaks (masc. plural genitive) *o tom novém Slovákovi = about that new Slovak (masc. singular dative or locative) *ve slovenských restauracích = in Slovak restaurants (adj. plural locative or genitive) *slovenskou pračku = a slovak washing machine (adj. fem. singular acc.) *slovenské kuchyně = Slovak cuisine (adj. fem. singular genitive, dative or locative) Lesson 3 *jste Angličané = you are Englishmen (masc. plural nom.) *typický Angličan = a/the typical Englishman (masc. singular nom.) *o tamhletom Němci = about that German (masc. singular locative) *z německých obchodů = from German stores (adj. plural locative or instrumental) *o Angličanech líp než o Němcích = better about the English than about the Germans (masc. plural locative) *Němců = of the Germans (masc. plural genitive) *německé jméno = a German name (adj. neuter nominative) *Němka = a German woman (fem. singular nom.) *Němci = German men (masc. plural nom.) Lesson 4 *Polka = a Polish woman (fem. singular nom.) *Poláků = Polish (masc. plural genitive) *polská jídla = Polish dishes (adj. neuter nom. or acc.) *typický Polák = Pole (masc. singular nom.) *Poláci = Poles (masc. plural nom.) *odkud pocházíte = you originally come from *tu polskou knihu = that Polish book (adj. fem. acc.) *Polska = Poland *Polky = Polish women (fem. plural nom. or acc.) *polské rodiny = Polish families (adj. fem. plural) Lesson 5 *tuhle Angličanku = that English woman (fem. singular acc.) *Angličani = Englishmen (masc. plural nom.) *Angličanky = English women (fem. plural nom.) *cizinec = foreigner (masc. singular nom.) *cizího člověka = stranger (cizího = adj. masc. singular nom.) *cizí jazyky = foreign languages (cizí = singular or plural nom.) *cizince = foreigners (masc. sing. or plural acc.) *Angličanek = English women's (fem. plural genitive) *Kolik cizích jazyků = how many foreign languages *cizinka = a foreign woman (fem. singular nom.) Lesson 6 *angličtina = the English language (fem. singular only, nom.) *v angličtině = in the English language (fem. singular only, locative) *slovenština = the Slovak language (fem. singular only, nom.) *slovenštinu = the Slovak language (fem. singular only, acc.) *polština = the Polish language (fem. singular only, nom.) *němčina = the German language (fem. singular only, nom.) *němčiny = of the German language (fem. singular only, genitive) *čeština = the Czech language (fem. singular only, nom.) *češtinu = the Czech language (fem. singular only, acc.) *ve slovenštině nebo v polštině = in Slovak or in Polish (locative cases) *Matěj učí angličtinu a němčinu = Matěj teaches English and German (accusative cases) References